Breaking the Law
by CrystalEssence
Summary: Officer Blake Belladonna had seen better days. One thing after another had occurred and now all she wants is to go home and rest. That's when a pickpocket decides to brighten her day in an unexpected manor.


Officer Blake Belladonna of the VCPD was having a very bad day. She had known something was off when she had awoken this morning to find Weiss already dressed and ready for work. Weiss rarely rose before her and it was even rarer for her girlfriend to be gone before she woke.

A note on the counter had informed her that the white hair woman had been called into the office earlier than normal due to some incompetence on the part of one of her subordinates. The tone of the note, dripping with frustration and indignation, had brought a soft affectionate smile to Blake's lips as she sipped her morning coffee. Somewhat disappointed that she had been deprived of kissing her half asleep girlfriend goodbye she had dressed in her uniform and began her trek into the station.

The next thing that should have tipped her off to the direction that the day was heading in was the abysmal traffic. A large accident on 53rd had resulted in a detour that had taken Blake almost a half hour out of her way before finally joining up with her usual route. Thankfully, she had made it a habit of getting to the station early every morning in order to review her reports from the day before and get settled before the morning briefing. Today she was right on time for shift change, shuffling into the large conference briefing room with the rest of the officers on her shift. Then the next nail was hammered home.

Blake bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in frustration as she scribbled information down. Bright orange vest flapping lightly in the mid-morning breeze. She hated ticket detail and she couldn't believe she had forgotten it was her turn in the rotation to be a meter maid. Grumbling she tore off the ticket from the pad, with a little more force than perhaps was strictly necessary, and placed it under the window wiper of the shiny automobile.

Turning down the street she began to walk back towards her squad car, ignoring the glares from various passerby's as she did so. She couldn't blame them, no one liked coming back to their vehicle to find the flashy red colored slip of paper sitting neatly on their windshield. Still, the looks didn't make the job any less of a pain. Thankfully it was finally end of shift and all she wanted to do was go home and see Weiss.

She felt a tug on her belt and her heart immediately stopped. Pickpockets were notorious in this part of Vale but was someone really ballsy enough to try it with a cop? The answer to that was apparently yes. She turned in the direction of the tug only to have it stop suddenly, her waist suddenly lighter as whatever was taken came free. She reached out one hand in an attempt at a blind grab for the assailant while the other went to rest on the butt of her weapon. An internal shiver of relief going through her when she realized it was still there.

"Sorry Miss but I really need this." Came the apologetic voice of a young man who took off running down the street. Her department issued Taser in his right hand. Blake stared dumbly after him for half a second, before taking off after him. The mop of blonde hair bobbing as he ducked and weaved through the crowd in front of her.

"Stop, Police! Out of my way!" She shouted as she barreled through the pedestrians. The chase continued on for the better part of two blocks before, just as she was about to lose sight of him, he suddenly he pitched forward and tumbled to the ground in a convulsing heap.

"Back away from him now. This man is under arrest." She called out to the crowd as she cautiously approached the man. She called for backup on her radio before leaning close to examine the curled form. Up close she could tell he was only a little older than she was which given his speed didn't surprise her. The twitching monkey tail clearly marked him as a Faunus and that also explained their speed. But why had he stopped?

When Blake got within a foot of him she found out the reason. His right hand was fixed tightly around the grip of her Taser, but it had been fired. Following the path of the wires she saw that the prongs were sticking out of the man's bare leg. Somehow this idiot had not only stolen her Taser but had also managed to shoot himself in the leg with the damned thing while running full tilt down the street. He had then pitched forward and knocked himself with the resulting impact.

She quickly moved forward, and after disengaging the Taser from his hand, she cuffed his hands behind his back and waited for backup. While she waited she couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief. A giggle burst forth from her lips before she could stop herself. The giggle soon turned into a chuckle which then morphed into a full on belly laugh that had her clutching her sides. This was how her backup found her a few minutes later.

"Jeez Belladonna, What's got you so riled up?" Asked the eldest of the two officers, and her best friend Yang Xiao Long. The woman's lilac colored eyes shifting between Blake and the groaning form of the, would be, thief.

"Yang….heheh he pfft he shot himself with the Taser while I was chasing him." Blake managed to choke out. Yang's eyebrows rose as she stared down at the man. "How the hell did he manage that?"

Blake attempted to give her a reasonable answer but couldn't stop herself from collapsing into giggles once more. Yang shook her head, chuckling as she and her partner hauled the man to his feet.

"Well, I can't wait to hear about it later. Anyway why don't you head back to the station and write up your report? I'm sure Weiss is home waiting for you."

Blake nodded and began walking back to her squad car, chuckling under her breath as she walked. Her long day forgotten, she couldn't wait to tell Weiss about this.

AN: _Silly little prompt given to me by my friend Fox, I believe it was "Cop gets Taser stolen and gives chase only for the criminal to have somehow managed to Tase themselves and the cop can't stop laughing because honestly how the hell?" hope you all enjoy!_

 _Love and light,_

 _-Crystal_


End file.
